


Не совсем тайная добродетель

by bonaqua



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonaqua/pseuds/bonaqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это не то чтобы ложная скромность, но в случае с Боунсом не менее обманчиво.</p><p>Беты: Мирамина и Sir Oscar Wild</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не совсем тайная добродетель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not So Quiet Virtue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/787459) by [radiophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiophile/pseuds/radiophile). 



Боунз любит говорить, что он «всего лишь старый сельский доктор». Любит _настолько_ , что эту фразу, сказанную по малейшему поводу и с каждой возможной интонацией, слышали уже все. Но в реальности дело обстоит так: 

1) Ему только 36 лет, и это едва ли едва ли тянет на средний возраст. Джиму, с другой стороны, на шесть лет меньше, и он уже начал седеть, но он же на это не жалуется. (Ладно-ладно, ну нашел он пять седых волосков на висках и еще два ближе к затылку и минут пятнадцать психовал по этому поводу в ванной, пока туда не зашел Боунз, но это было _один раз_ ).

2) Насколько знает Джим, Боунз никогда не работал за городом. Во-первых, он живет на чертовом космическом корабле, и не был на Земле, не говоря уже о Джорджии, почти пять лет. Во-вторых, он получил медицинскую степень в одном из самых престижных земных университетов и закончил ординатуру в Атланте (население 967,432 человека по последней переписи). Джим вырос на настоящей ферме в Айове, и при этом не распространяется на каждом углу, что он здоровый провинциальный фермерский мальчик. 

И, наконец, 3) Даже если Джим не будет обращать внимания на «старого» и «сельского доктора», мысль, что Боунз может быть «всего лишь» по отношению к чему бы то ни было просто нелепа. Джим видел, как Боунз проводит современнейшую нейрохирургическую операцию с тем же спокойствием, с каким накладывает заживляющие пластыри на сбитые костяшки пальцев. Боунз может поставить диагноз быстрее, чем трикодер, и у него есть внутренний детектор лжи для пациентов, которые пытаются скрыть симптомы. (Хотя, когда речь идет о Джиме он, похоже, не работает, потому что Джим никогда не врет насчет симптомов, все действительно _не так_ плохо). Есть целые колонии, целые _планеты_ , обязанные Боунзу жизнью, а тот никогда не ведет себя так, будто это что-то из ряда вон выходящее. 

У более слабого человека мог бы развиться комплекс неполноценности. 

Джим Кирк просто думает, что это классно.

\---

\- Ты никогда не устаешь быть классным? – спрашивает Джим, широко улыбаясь, когда Боунз поднимает на него взгляд только чтобы закатить глаза, прежде чем вернуться к своим инструментам. 

\- Тебе не надо управлять кораблем? – язвительно спрашивает Боунз, не отрываясь от работы. 

\- Смена только что закончилась. – Радостно объявляет Джим. Они оба это знают, потому что Боунз тоже только что с дежурства. Поэтому Кирк и кружит в данный момент по медотсеку, ожидая, когда Боунз закончит, и они смогут вернуться к себе. Ну, серьезно, какой прок быть капитаном космического корабля, если ты не можешь сделать так, чтобы твой бойфренд уходил с работы одновременно с тобой? 

\- Я еще не закончил, - говорит Боунз, извиняясь, - мне надо еще просмотреть запасы лекарств и подписать несколько карт пациентов. 

Джим фыркает и опирается бедром о биокровать, устраиваясь поудобнее, – Я могу подождать. И ты не ответил на мой вопрос. 

Боунз заканчивает с поддоном для инструментов и убирает его в выдвижную панель системы дезинфекции, которая начинает светиться голубоватым светом. – На какой конкретно, Джим? – Рассеянно спрашивает он. 

\- Быть классным. Ты от этого никогда не устаешь? – Повторяет Джим. Он даже не пытается скрыть удовольствия от скептического выражения лица Боунза. 

\- Я начинаю уставать от тебя, – рассеянно бормочет Боунз. Со временем он научился оскорблять Джима даже во сне. 

– Ты же так не думаешь, детка, – мурлыкает Джим, обходя биокровать, чтобы встать рядом с Боунзом. Он бы с легкостью мог ее перепрыгнуть, но Боунз столько раз на него ругался за порчу медицинского оборудования, что это, наконец, начало приносить результаты. – И это серьезный вопрос. 

Боунз уклончиво хмыкает, потянувшись мимо Джима за паддом. – Попытайся ухмыляться поменьше, задавая серьезные вопросы, - предлагает он.

– У нас было две недели, чтобы изучить тот патоген, - говорит Джим, даже не думая послушаться, - две недели, чтобы предложить варианты лабораторных тестов исследовательской команде, которую Звездный Флот отправил после нашего отлета, а ты смастерил противоядие за шесть дней. 

Джим замолкает, чтобы Боунз мог его перебить какой-нибудь глупой отмазкой, что им просто повезло, но тот лишь поджимает губы, уставившись в свой падд. 

\- Ты знаешь, - продолжает, с наслаждением, Джим, - Я начинаю думать, что ты можешь вылечить что угодно. 

\- Черт возьми, Джим, нельзя _говорить_ такие вещи. – Стонет Боунз, наконец, поднимая глаза на Джима, чтобы одарить его хмурым неодобрительным взглядом. – Ты только что накликал неприятности. 

Джим смеется, и, наплевав на правила, теснит Боунза, прижимая его к биокровати, опирается на нее одной рукой, второй сжимая предплечье Боунза. 

– Предрассудки? От главы моей медицинской службы? - дразнит он, - Я думал ты человек науки, Боунз.

\- Называй как хочешь, но судьбу лучше не искушать, – ворчит Боунз. 

Они стоят так близко, что чувствуют дыхание друг друга, но Боунз не пытается отодвинуться. Джим поднимает голову, излучая радость каждым дюймом своего тела. Опускает взгляд на губы Боунза, потом поднимает обратно, и его ухмылка превращается в улыбку, приглашающую и провоцирующую одновременно. Боунз закатывает глаза и бормочет что-то себе под нос (Кирк улавливает слова « _испорченный малец_ »), но покорно целует Джима в губы, задерживаясь чуть дольше, чем нужно, чтобы поцелуй считался целомудренным. 

\- У меня идея, - говорит Джим, довольно уткнувшись носом Боунзу в щеку, - почему бы тебе не взять свои документы и не поработать в комфорте и уединении нашей кровати. 

\- Ммм, зря старался, - отвечает Боунз, медленно проводя теплой рукой вверх по позвоночнику Джима, что просто _несправедливо_ , и останавливается, положив ладонь на шею и чуть сжав. – Я почти поверил, что ты дашь мне поработать, пока ты не сказал про кровать. 

\- Я там кучу дел делаю, - возражает Джим, - мне кажется, там крайне продуктивная обстановка. 

Боунз отстраняет его от себя, мягко, но настойчиво, смотрит ему в глаза и выдвигает встречное предложение: 

\- Как насчет того, чтобы дать мне спокойно доделать дела, а я присоединюсь к тебе через пятнадцать минут? 

\- Это серьезная сделка, доктор, - прищурившись, говорит Джим, - Хорошо, увидимся через пятнадцать минут. 

\- Не смей _засекать_ мне…

\- Еще как буду, – мрачно говорит Джим. – И если тебе не понравился тот раз, когда я включил громкую связь на весь корабль… 

\- Джим, это не смешно. 

\- Я и не смеюсь. - Отвечает Джим, даже если он и кусает щеку изнутри, чтобы не рассмеяться. Он быстро целует Боунза на прощание, прежде чем высвободиться из объятий и выходит из медотсека, бросая напоследок, - Четырнадцать минут пятьдесят две секунды и тикает.

\---

Тринадцать минут и шестнадцать секунд спустя Боунз заходит в их каюту.

Еще через девять секунд Джим оказывается раздетым и подмятым под Боунза на их кровати. Новый личный рекорд. 

\---

\- Я получил сообщение от командования насчет Капеллы IV, – говорит Джим несколько часов спустя. От тела Боунза, который практически полностью лежит на нем, жарко, скомканные одеяла лежат у них в ногах. Но Джим не жалуется, его успокаивает этот вес, нравится, что их тела подходят друг другу как кусочки паззла. Он перебирает пальцами волосы Боунза, продолжая, - они только что закончили переговоры по заключению договора на добычу топалина. 

\- Что, уже? Не прошло и года.

Джим укоризненно чуть дергает волосы, - Это продлилось бы куда дольше, не прими ты роды у матери нового Тиира. В пещере. 

\- И как поживает маленький Леонард Джеймс Акаар? - Джим чувствует улыбку Боунза.

\- Насколько я знаю, хорошо, - говорит Джим, и легонько почесывает кожу головы Боунза, получая в ответ тихий удовлетворенный стон. - Элиен назначила нескольких советников, чтобы обеспечивать контроль на Капелле. Наверное, непросто быть одинокой матерью и Регентом Десяти племен одновременно. 

\- Если кто и справится, так это она, - шепчет Боунз.

Они оба помнят события на Капелле IV. Предполагаемая спокойная дипломатическая миссия обернулась тем, что они оказались втянутыми в гражданскую войну, вспыхнувшую после убийства Тиира, лидера Капеллы. Частично переворот был спровоцирован группой клингонцев, которым нужно было обеспечить себе права на добычу топалина, и Джиму, Боунзу и Споку, да еще и с беременной женой убитого Тиира, пришлось бежать, спасая свои жизни. Они прятались в пещере почти два дня, где Боунз принял роды у Элиен голыми руками, имея при себе лишь стандартную аптечку. И, как будто этого было недостаточно, во время родов возникли осложнения. И мать и ребенок, несомненно, погибли бы, если бы там не было Боунза, как бы тот ни любил отрицать, что сделал что-то удивительное. По крайней мере, Элиен молча признала этот факт, назвав ребенка в честь него, и в честь Джима, к большой досаде Спока. 

\- Должны ли мы потребовать права на посещение ребёнка? Регулярные сеансы связи? - Спрашивает Джим, - готов поспорить, что его первое слово Ма-Кой.

Джим дразнит не всерьез. Уж если быть честным с самим собой, он весьма заинтересован в воспитании этого ребенка и чувствует себя странно ответственным за его благополучие. Джим, может, и не имел непосредственного отношения к рождению Леонарда Джеймса, но он защищал жизнь Элиен, рискуя собственной. Он до сих пор помнит, как держал новорожденного, завернутого в медицинский китель Боунза, такого неуместно хрупкого в жесткой и суровой реальности.

Как будто прочитав его мысли, Боунз тихо говорит: - Я уверен, Элиен сделала бы нам одолжение, если бы мы попросили. 

\- Ты имеешь в виду, сделала бы одолжение _тебе_ , - отвлекается от темы Джим, - клянусь, Боунз, если бы мы остались там ещё хоть на минуту, она бы сделала тебе предложение руки и сердца.

\- Ну, я уже занят, – тянет Боунз тоном, явно говорящим, что он не купится на эту чушь. 

\- Но ты не был. Тогда, - напоминает Джим. Их - слово _отношения_ звучит слишком дешево и несоразмерно, но Джим думает, что другого не найти – начались спустя несколько месяцев после Капеллы IV. 

\- Брось, Джим, - вздыхает Боунз, - ты же знаешь, что я был тобой увлечен задолго до этого. 

Понимаете, в этом весь Боунз. Он говорит подобную хрень, будто она ничего не значит, небрежно и между прочим, как будто Джима такие слова не должны пугать, смирять и приводить в восторг одновременно. Он называет себя _всего лишь_ старым сельским доктором и принимает свою любовь к Джиму как непреложный факт вселенной. И последнему интересно, перестанет ли это когда-нибудь его удивлять. И надеется, что нет. День, когда он начнет принимать Боунза как должное, будет днем, когда Джим совсем перестанет его заслуживать.

Но он не знает, как это сказать, чувствуя себя слишком трезвым и уже чересчур уязвимым для такого разговора. Вместо этого он обнимает Боунза за плечи и притягивает еще чуть ближе к себе, так, что его голова лежит у Джима под подбородком. Боунз легко целует его в ключицу в безмолвном признании ( _Я знаю, я тоже_ ), прежде чем устроиться спать. Джим засыпает с мыслями о ребенке, у которого их имена, который живет, потому что они живут, и о мягком дыхании Боунза на своей коже.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора: Написано на [The Original Reboot](http://theoriginalreboot.tumblr.com/) , фандомный проект "от Тоса до Ребута". Несмотря на небольшую связь с ТОСом, я немного подстроил(а) под свои нужды события серии "Friday's Child" (2.11). Договор о добыче топалина был подписан в конце серии, но учитывая политическую ситуацию на Капелле, я предположил(а), что переговоры могли затянуться на дольше. Фраза «Я начинаю думать, что ты можешь вылечить что угодно» взята из серии ТОС "Devil in the Dark" (1.25). Опять-таки ради своих нужд, в фике вместо Маккоя эту строчку произносит Джим.


End file.
